My Dirtied Clean Slate
by Anya Lation
Summary: There's a new girl in town, and she quickly becomes involved with Kim and Ron. But this new girl has a startling secret and a new villain that's dying to tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back! Yes, I almost completely changed the story. This time, the OC is different, and now she has some history with Kim. A little more reason behind the whole mission thing. Last time it was just "oh, I think I'll do this big elaborate plan just for fun." Now, it makes a little more sense. The story is pretty much the same, except Anya's victim deserves it. But I won't give it all away. You'll have to find out for yourself...**

_My Dirtied Clean Slate_

_Chapter 1_

She walked down the sidewalk, headed for Middleton Highschool. She had dirty blonde hair, matched with bluish-grey eyes. She clenched the straps of her backpack near her sides and made note of the landmarks around her. She needed to memorize the way to school. As she got closer and closer to her destination, she started to notice other people going to the same place, but they were all in pairs. Friends walking together. _'Soon enough, soon enough...'_ she thought to herself.

It was her first day at Middleton High. She came as a senior from Upperton highschool after moving to Middleton with her parents, while her mom took a job there in computers. She had settled some in her neighborhood, getting used to the new parks and convenience stores, but school was a whole other story. She was completely alone. She didn't have any friends here, except for a girl she had known for years online that she knew lived in Middleton. But she didn't think she went to Middleton high, she probably went to some other highschool. She doubted she'd run in to her, and she would obviously get suspicious if she suggested meeting up somewhere, so she didn't think much of it.

As she neared the entrance to the building, she looked down at the paper in her hand. At the top read "Lation, Anya" and below was her schedule for the first semester. Her first class was Home Ec. _'Oh, joy.'_ She thought to herself.

She reached the front entrance and, taking a deep breath, stepped in. Looking around, she caught here eye on all of the lockers down the hallway. _'Well, that would be a good idea right now.'_ She thought.

Looking at her paper as she passed down the hall, she eventually found her locker. It was somewhat near the gym, wich she took note of to find it again when she needed it. Referencing her paper again, she slowly but surely twisted the nob to open her locker. Once it opened, she slipped her green backpack off her shoulders and propped it up in the locker. Hoping to personalize her locker a bit, she reached into her backpack and pulled out a picture of her and her friends at Upperton High. next to her in the picture linking arms was a blonde girl with green eyes wearing a black hoodie, with a gentle smile. On the other side of her was a tan boy with brown hair and matching eyes, trying to cover his face from the camera. He obviously hadn't acted quick enough. On the other side of her blonde friend was a boy with blue eyes and brown hair, linking arms with the other girl who obviously didn't return the favor.

Just as she was reminiscing about her friends back home, the bell rang. _'sorry guys,'_ she said to the picture. _'Time for Class.'_

Using the infamous paper once again, she scoped out the Home Ec classroom.

Except for a few glances from other kids, the class went fine. She didn't do too badly on the in-class projects, and understood almost everything the teacher said. Her next class was science. It was pretty much the same, though a few other kids were a little far from interested in the class. The rest of her classes up to lunch were basically the same story, and she was glad that her classes were over for this half of the day. Plus, eating was one of her strong-suits, though she wasn't looking forward to her lunch very much.

She wore some basic jeans and a black tank-top. She had one rubber bracelet on her right hand with a line of skulls covering it, wich had been given to her by her best friend up in Upperton. Something to remember her by. She spun it, smiling at the thought of her friend as she walked down the hall towards the cafeteria.

She entered the cafeteria with some more astranged glances her way. One brunette girl gave her special attention, pointing and giggling with her other cheerleader friends. Anya didn't care. She knew at some point they'd give up once they got used to seeing her around the school. And if they didn't, Anya could always get back at them with any new friends she made.

She sat by herself, pulling out her dark purple lunch box. Actually, it was more of a cooler design. She didn't have any actual lunch boxes at home. As she opened it, she saw the same thing she'd had at school for years - balogna sandwich, home-made chips and a diet soda. Sha wanted to do something different this time. Something to kick off her new life a bit. So she pulled a few dollars out of her pocket and spotted a vending machine off in the corner. She stood up and headed towards it.

As she tried to place her dollar into the slot, another hand attempted at the same time. Startled, she turned to face the other person as the dollars crumpled together, then shot away.

She was red headed and about Anya's age. She smiled playfully at the situation. "Sorry," She said. She stepped back to give Anya the first go at the vending machine, then turned to Anya again. "Hey, aren't you the new girl?"

Anya slipped the dollar into the slot and pressed the button for a pack of cookies. "That's me," She said. She turned to face the girl again. "I'm Anya." She put her hand out and the other girl took it fairly quickly. She seemed like quite an outgoing person.

"I'm Kim Possible," She said with another smile.

Something in that name struck a bell in Anya's head. "Kim Possible? Where have I heard that name before?" She replied as she reached in to the slot to retrieve her cookies.

"I'm on the news sometimes. Me and my friend Ron over there -" She pointed at the blonde boy at another table. "- We're a crime-fighting team."

"Hm... I don't think that's it..." She thought for a second. Then she perked up. "I got it! I've known you for years... 'KP313', right?" She said.

Kim was surprised. Was this who she thought it was? "...AnyaL2003?" Kim said back.

"Yup." She replied. "Wow, I can't believe it's you. This is the first time we've met, and now we're going to the same school!"

"Got that right. This is so cool! You want to sit with me and Ron?" Kim pointed a thumb over her shoulder at the table.

"Yeah!" Anya said. "I just need to go get my lunch. I'll meet you there."

Kim nodded and Anya ran to the table where she had sat alone. She packed up her lunch well enough to carry over. _wow,_ she thought. _after all these years, I finally meet her. And I thought I'd never find her._

She hurried over to the table where Kim and Ron sat. "so," She said, sitting down and looking at Kim. "This is the Ron I've heard so much about?"

Ron looked up from his food, utterly confused - As Anya heard he often was.

Kim laughed. "Ron, this is Anya. She's my online friend and she just started going to school here," Kim introduced her to Ron. "You've probably seen me talking to her a few times."

Ron shook off the confusion. "Well," He started, "You haven't met Ron 'til you've met Rufus!"

From Ron's left pocket, a pink rodent skittered up onto the table. He stood on his hind legs and waved with a toothy smile, then jumped into Ron's tray. He popped back up, stuck out his tongue, then scampered back in to Ron's pocket.

"Cute." Anya said somewhat sarcastically.

"So, Anya, what brings you to Middleton?" Kim asked.

"Parents and buisiness," She said, tearing into her cookie packet. "A classic."

After a little more chatting with Kim and Ron, the bell rang. "What class do you have next?" Kim asked.

"Algebra." She replied, then rolled her eyes. "How exciting."

"That's great, so do we," Kim pointed to herself and Ron.

"Awesome." Anya stood up.

Ron spoke up. "Hey, KP and I are going to Bueno Nacho after school today. Wanna meet us there?" Ron asked. Then he taunted, "You can try a naco!"

"I'll see if I can. That'll be fun," Anya smiled. Already she had made some good friends. Maybe her luck would turn to good with this new life.

**So there ya go! See, it's pretty different, how they all meet and stuff, but I personally think it's better this time around. Now I really need your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miss me? As I said in "An Even shorter Eternity", my internet was temporarily shut off, so I took that time to whip up this chapter (including two for my Darkest Faerie one). so, I'll shut up now so you can read on. :P**

_My Dirtied Clean Slate_

_Chapter 2_

Laughter filled Anya's bedroom. It had been awhile since that happened. Clothes and papers were scattered on the floor, but it didn't make the room terribly messy. Punk rock band posters and various drawings covered the walls like a blanket. Soon there would be a new addition to that quilt, as Anya was sketching yet another faerie on the papers infront of her as she talked on the phone with Kim. There was a dresser with a tall, waist-high mirror propped up ontop. Eyeliner pencils and black nailpolish were the only interesting things on her dresser, while more papers and an old alarm clock were stacked alongside them. Once again, she belted out a glorified giggle over the phone.  
"Man, you mean he always eats like that?" Anya replied into the phone. hearing Kim's reply, she let out a small chuckle. "No wonder you two are freinds. You guys even the scale with eachother, considering you're almost opposites."  
Once again, Anya began to pick at the black nail polish on her index finger with her thumb. Even she didn't know why she did that, because the last thing she wanted to do was to get it off. It was a habit of hers.  
As she continued to chat the night away, she reached down next to her bed and grasped the black plastic bag propped up against it. Inside, she pulled out two fishnets for her arms. She ripped off the tag and pulled them up to her elbow. She and Kim decided to go to the mall later after they met at Bueno Nacho. She was ecstatic that the Middleton Mall had her favorite store... Wich Kim was predictibally uncomfortable with entering. As was Anya with Club Banana. Later she complained that the place was drenched in "cheap perfume", though Kim informed her that people pay what Anya considers outrageous prices for the fragrance.  
She and Kim finally exchanged their goodbyes, hung up, and put themselves in bed.  
The next morning at school, things went just as smoothly as the day before. The trio had a few classes together, and the day was pretty normal... Until the three entered the cafeteria. They were aproached by a group of cheerleaders, wich almost disgusted Anya when she realized the same group wore their uniforms 24/7. She know Kim was a cheerleader and never did that. Nasty looks crossed the cheerleader's faces.  
"Well, Kim, I'm surprised," Said the brunette that gave Anya nasty glares on the first day. Anya was right. She'd definately have issues with this brat. "As if it wasn't lame enough of you to hang with that Stoppable loser since preschool," she poked a finger at Ron. Anya narrowed her eyes at this point, waiting for the next blow that would set her off. NO ONE messes with her friends, no matter how new. "You've decided to take in a loser GOTH, too! I never thought you were THAT unpopular."  
Just as Kim opened her mouth to say something, Anya cut her off. "GOTH? You actually consider me goth?" she laughed as she spoke, in an angry and sarcastic way.  
The girl looked her up and down. The eyeliner, black shirt, skull bracelet, the fishnets, black nail polish, and the black converse pretty much spelled it out for the conceited popular girl. She gave her a look, as if to say "duh."  
Anya streightened her back and crossed her arms. "I suggest you do some research, honey, because you haven't seen my dark side... and you better hope you'll never have to."  
A serious look shot across the cheerleader's face. She stepped forward and started in on Anya. "And you shouldn't be too excited to see mine either. You'll regret the day you stood up to Bonnie Rockwaller."  
The girls exchanged hateful glares at eahother, then took off in different directions. Anya went back to her packed lunch and sat again with Kim and Ron. as Anya opened her lunch, she immediately brought her fist down hard on the potato chips she had packed. "Why are people that evil? I mean, why else do people 'go goth'? Because people like them treat all but themseves like dirt!" Anya slammed her head on the table.  
"Wow," Kim said, looking at Anya with a worried look. "Bonnie's never gotten to someone this much before."  
"It's not just her, Kim," Anya said, sitting up again. "I know what I am, and I'm not goth. And I don't plan on letting people like her decide for me where I'm going in life." She looked over at Ron. "I mean, how could you let her talk about you like that at the beginning?"  
Ron shrugged. "Guess I'm used to it by now."  
Anya sighed. "No one should ever have to get used to torture." Anya rubbed her hands together with an evil look. "But what goes around..." She glared over at the 'popular' table. "...Comes around."

**Oooh, what's Anya planning? Hehe. please review! And take note: I made Anya "goth" because it would create fireworks with she and Bonnie, and also to introduce something new to Kim. If you thought I had any other intention, then the flames shall stop before they start right here. :) Anya's extremely opinionated and obviously, the little things in life tick her off. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

** Sorry, this'll be a pretty short chapter. But I DO hope you'll enjoy the fact that I've FINALLY updated after months of having forgotten about this story. xD R&R please!**

* * *

The moment Anya got home, she set to work.

She searched through her closet, throwing out gadget after gadget behind her. They were nothing that any normal teenager would have lying around in her closet. "C'mon, there's GOTTA be something useful in here left over from..." She stopped, and smiled wickedly. "That's it!"

* * *

The next morning, Anya met up with Kim and Ron to walk to school.  
"Anya..." Kim began. "Why are you so... Cheery this morning?" she asked. And rightfully so - Anya had walked with a smirk since the moment she left her house.  
"Oh, no reason." Anya replied with a grin.  
Kim leapt infront of Anya and crossed her arms, stopping her abruptly. "What did you do?"  
Anya shook her head and laughed. "Kim, you worry too much." She sauntered around Kim and continued walking. "I simply gave Ms. Rockwaller a bit of a... Well... You'll see."  
Kim raised an eyebrow, then sighed. It was no use. She'd never get it out of her.  
They walked through the main entrance into the building, into the front hallway. Ron and Anya walked Kim to her locker, where Wade abruptly greeted her, snickering furiously. "K-Kim... You..." He started laughing uncontrollably.  
Anya smiled, and Ron cocked his head in confusion. "I WHAT, Wade?" Kim was both irritated and confused.  
Wade momentarily stopped his giggling to spit out, "You've got a distress call... From Bonnie," and fell off of his chair as he burst into laughter. Reaching one hand over his keyboard to press a button, he put Bonnie through.  
"KIM POSSIBLE!!!" Bonnie shreiked into the camera. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! I SWEAR YOU WILL! AND YOUR STUPID LITTLE GOTH FRIEND!" On her face was dark, thick, smeared black eyeliner, her hair chopped in all different directions and held in pigtails on the top of her head.  
"Calm down, I didn't do anything." She gave a suspecting glance to Anya. "What's the problem, Bonnie?"  
The camera panned away from Bonnie's face and into her closet. It was completely empty. "ALL MY CLOTHES AND SHOES ARE GONE, EXCEPT MY UNIFORM - LOOK WHAT SHE DID TO MY UNIFORM!!!"  
Bonnie stepped out in view of the camera. The uniform she wore was completely dyed black, with long fishnet sleeves sewn on to the top and a fishnet center piece added to cover her middrif, connecting the skirt and top. She wore large combat boots to replace the tiny cheer shoes she usually wore.  
"I'm NOT going to school like this! You won't get away with this, you stupid goth FREAK!" With that, the signal cut out, and Kim shut the computer off.  
"Anya..." Kim started.  
Anya flashed her a toothy grin. "Y... Yes?"  
Kim held a stern look. Then, abruptly, she pulled Anya into her arms and squeezed her. "That was AMAZING! You are the best EVER!" And all three broke into laughter at the bewildered cheerleader they'd just witnessed.  
"How did you DO that?" Ron asked, excited.  
"It's... A long story." Anya began nervously. "I had some... equipment... Left over from an after school job I had up in Upperton. It wasn't hard to infiltrate her house, steal all her clothes, alter her uniform and give her a "make over" while she slept... Man, that girl's a heavy sleeper!"  
"Apparently." Ron added. "May I have the honor of walking the avenger of all Bonnie's victims, past and present, to her first class?" He asked, throwing his arm around her.  
"You know it!" Anya exclaimed, and the two walked on.  
Kim stayed behind. "Where in the world would she have gotten that kind of technology?" she wondered to herself. She returned to her locker and turned the computer back on. Wade came up, having regained his composure from the recent laugh-attack he'd suffered. "Wade," Kim began, "Could you do a background check on Anya? There's no way any average teenager could get that kind of equipment from some "after school job"." Wade agreed, and signed off.  
"Unless they're anything like me." Kim added, then continued on to class.

* * *

**I warned you; short chapter. But an update nonetheless! Will we find out about the mystery of Anya's past? Was she a hero like Kim, or something else? Stay tuned!**


End file.
